Stress relief
by GoldChainsaw9000
Summary: This was your favorite type. By far. Although you would never admit it. [Johnny Gat x Reader] please review! (Second Chapter coming soon)!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I need someone to write another chapter or a sequel to this, im not good at writing sex scrnes so for the next one, can someone volunteer to write?**

Johnny could see that you were stressed.

About what, however, he didn't know. And quite frankly, he was actually a bit_scared_ to ask. He knew you were snappy when stressed - he'd even witnessed it before. Some rookie Saint had asked a question when you were particularly on edge, which caused you to explode and come terribly close to pumping lead through the poor fuck's head.

You breathed hard through your nose as you read something on your phone, and you furrowed your eyebrows. You then rolled your eyes and tucked your phone harshly into your pocket. "Damn it..." you muttered.

Johnny blinked. "What's the matter?"

"Some Saints downtown managed to get an ass load of Morningstar to try and kill them. Choppers included."

Johnny cringed. "Ouch."

"'Ouch' is a bit of an understatement," you replied, walking over to one of the counters and slinging an SMG onto your back before grabbing magazines to keep on your belt.

"Look, [Name]-"

"That's 'Boss' to you."

Johnny sighed silently. You didn't usually correct him. You were just fine when he - or anyone else really - called you by your first name. But you were irritable right now, and since you were currently armed, Johnny wasn't about to talk out of hand.

"Look, Boss," he softly started again and made his way to you. You didn't speak, didn't even turn around. That was when he decided he would have no more of this. He grabbed your phone out of your pocket, and quick as lightening, you whirled around, a deep frown on your face.

"Give it back," you grit out.

"No."

"Johnny, stop fucking around."

"I'm not fucking around." He scrolled through your contacts before he found the number he was looking for. He dialed it and held the phone to his ear. You watched him carefully. What the hell was he doing? He then started talking, and you began to listen.

"Hey, Pierce? Yeah, this is Johnny... Don't ask why I'm on her phone. Look, I need you to take care of a problem downtown... Look for hordes of Morningstar. Expect a chopper... Great. Have fun fucking up the Morningstar." Johnny hung up and handed your phone back to you.

You were considerably calmer now, seeing as he'd just asked Pierce to take care of the problem for you, but you were still tense. "You need to relax, babe," he told you, walking up to you and bringing an arm around your waist to pull you close.

You avoided his eyes and looked a different way. It'd been a hard week, and this incident was just the icing on the cake. You _couldn't_ calm down, damn it!

Johnny began trailing kisses down your neck, and you swallowed hard. You weren't going to give in.

"Let loose," he murmured against your skin, showering it with light and teasing kisses. He slid the SMG off your shoulder and allowed it to clatter to the floor. The magazines quickly followed, and then his hands were back on you, tracing your perfect curves before resting at your waist. He brought his lips to barely brush against your own, and by then, your eyes were hazy and dark with lust. He smirked. He had you right where he wanted you.

"Fine..." you breathed out.

Your mouths met in a sloppy, open mouthed kiss as Johnny hoisted you up, your legs wrapping around him and your hands on his shoulders. He stepped over the weapons and moved in the direction of your bedroom. Once there, your phone rang with another message, but it was left unchecked in the back pocket of your discarded pants now sitting on the floor.

Whatever it was, it could wait. This was more important.

_"Mhm, Johnny~"_


	2. Chapter 2: Update

**Hey! Okay just a quick reminder that I am looking for someone too write the next chapter for me :) If you would like too, just PM me. And also, Please check out my amazing new story, ~The legend of Emilie Rosewinn~**

**If there are numerous people wanting too write the next chapter, than i'll just post all of yours in the story, but It will have as a title "[Your Username]'s Chapter 2." So I won't choose the best chapter I'll see, I'll just be fair.**

**So once again, PM Me the chapter that you want to post in the story and I'll do it. :)**


End file.
